


According to Procedure

by duriansoup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duriansoup/pseuds/duriansoup
Summary: Baekhyun tries to fix a TV.





	According to Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a thousand years since i updated. i started this fic years ago but i finished it just now in like 5 minutes. and only 500 words at that. this goes to show why i'm a terrible writer. no worries! more on the way! i hope.

“Maybe you should just read the manual.”

 

Baekhyun looked up, “No. I’ve got everything under control.” He returned his attention back to the TV.

Chanyeol fiddled with the toolbox he was holding, “You sure? I think we should just call the repair dude or something.”

“I’m almost done.” Baekhyun sounded more like he was whispering to himself instead of answering to Chanyeol.

“At least ask Yixing about this. He’s a repair guy.”

“Chanyeol, Yixing’s a mechanic.”

Chanyeol shrugged, “Same thing.”

 

Baekhyun grinned at the back of the TV, and closed the lid of the control panel. “Turn it on, Yeol.”

Chanyeol fetched the remote, pausing a little to look at Baekhyun, “You sure about this Baek? What if it explodes?”

“Stop worrying and come here.” Baekhyun settled himself behind their leather couch which was facing the TV, and patted the space beside him. Chanyeol was sure Baekhyun wasn’t sure either.

“Maybe we should call Yixing.” Chanyeol pouted, “I can’t risk the apartment burning to ashes.”

Baekhyun immediately stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He came back seconds later with a glass of iced water and sat back behind the couch.

“Safety precautions.” Baekhyun showed the water to the taller of the two, grinning.

Chanyeol sighed.

 

 

Yixing sighed, “I’m a mechanic.”

“Told you.” Baekhyun whispered, giving Chanyeol the side-eye. Chanyeol shrugged in reply.

The TV was toast, but both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were unscathed. The apartment didn’t burn to the ground, much to Chanyeol’s relief. Thanks to Baekhyun's reflexes, the water actually managed to save them.

“Well, I guess I can take this…” Yixing gestured to the TV, “thing, to the real repair guy. I seriously can’t believe you guys even tried to fix this.”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and raised an eyebrow.

“I thought it was going to be easy, I’ve read once that you can just switch the cables around and you’re done.” Baekhyun muttered out, avoiding Yixing’s stare.

Yixing sighed.

 

 

“You said you’ve taken a class in electronics. You’re supposed to not fail.” Chanyeol closed the door after Yixing left. He walked to Baekhyun who was sitting on a couch searching something in his phone. Baekhyun clicked on his screen several times before showing it to Chanyeol.

“Read this, this said exactly to just switch the cables if the TV breaks.”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s phone and peered at it with squinting eyes. Baekhyun immediately picked up a pair of glasses on the coffee table and gave it to Chanyeol.

“Oh, thanks.” Chanyeol slipped his glasses on and looked back at the phone.

Baekhyun kept staring at Chanyeol while tapping his foot, “See, I was right!” he huffed smugly.

Chanyeol kept reading the article, Baekhyun did follow all of the steps correctly. Chanyeol hummed. “But Baek, do you seriously believe a WikiHow article would give you the correct steps to fix a TV?”

Baekhyun’s face showed genuine confusion, “But it’s the most popular! It’s the first to pop up!”

Chanyeol felt a surge of warmness rush through him as he put his arms around Baekhyun, hugging him tightly. He felt Baekhyun hug him back hesitantly.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol buried his face in Baekhyun’s hair. “I love you.”

“Uh, I love you too. What’s happening?”

Chanyeol smiled and hugged Baekhyun a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this so i hope there are no errors in grammar or something. sorry if there are haha. and oh yeah, happy birthday baekhyun. luv u lots.


End file.
